death is so long away
by afsoon
Summary: i cant bear the fact that ianto had to die so i wrote a new version ... but it also has a crossover with the doctor


Jack was sobbing as he held Ianto in his arms . it was like all th pain in the world, all the pain that he had felt in his whole immortal life curled into his heart and was trying to tear him apart.

-" I love you " Ianto said with a very low voice that was full of pain and Jack could barely hear. But those three words were enough to bring Jack's heart to his knees . emotions flowed through him and brought tears to his eyes .

- "don't " jack said without even thinking about it . what was he doing ? how could he be so coward ? even when Ianto was dying he couldn't say does words . three words that has defined him since the moment he had laid his eyes on Ianto scared him to death . and this moment , this thing that was happening was exactly what he's been afraid of .

Ianto closed his eyes . it was like he had died . "No you can't do this to me Ianto … Please don't leave me" Jack was screaming and sobbing in his head .

-" Ianto? Ianto ? Ianto stay with me … Ianto stay with me pleas … stay with me " jack said as his tears had almost blocked his throat . where was he ? where was the doctor whom he had spent his whole life trying to find him and he had helped him as much as he was capable of ? where was he now that Jck needed him ?" please Ianto open your eyes talk to me say you love me again" Ianto opened his eyes as jack was thinking about that .

- " hey … it was good yeah ?" said Ianto hopefully

- " yeah " jack smiled

- "don't forget me " Ianto said miserably

-" never could " jack said with a smile full of pain and as his tears kept falling down . he could feel the pain in his smile . hell he could hear how miserable he sounded.

- " A thousand years time … you wont remember me " Ianto said after a moment of hesitation

- "yes I will … I promise I will " jack wasn't lying he could never forget the man who has brought this much joy and happiness in his life the man who has brought hope when he couldn't bear his life anymore … he could never forget his coffee boy . Ianto closed his eyes and stopped breathing . " No … No don't do this to me " jacks mind was exploding

-" Ianto , Ianto … don't go " he was begging

- "don't leave me . please … please don't leave me …" now he could understand how it is to really cry …

- "you will die and tomorrow your people will deliver the children" said the alien . jack knew that he would pay for what he had done to Ianto , for what he had done to him . he coulnt resist anymore he was dying and as he laid beside Ianto waiting to die the sound of the Tardis was the last thing he heard .

….

Darkness had surrounded Jack . he was familiar with this place . his own personal hell . he spent a moment trying to remember what had happened. Oh yes now he recalled … he died after he had lost everything that was important to him . after he watched Ianto die in his arms without being able to do anything for his lover . hell he didn't even say how much he loved him . he didn't even say goodbye . he could feel something grabbing his shoulder and pulling him out of the darkness . and for the first time in all the times he had died he didn't want to go back he didn't have anything to go back to.

"In the name of mercy please don't take me back I don't wanna go back I have nothing left please don't take me back ."

jack shouted at the darkness but it was too late . with a small but shocked breath he opened his eyes . it took him a while to understand where he was . he couldn't believe it . closed his eyes and opened them a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming . he was in the Tardis .

" It took you long enough … I was starting to get worried" the doctors familiar sound didn't shock jack but all he could think about was that "you were too late" he was looking around as he tried to get up . suddenly he saw a shape in the corner of his eyes . he turned back. It was Ianto's body that was laying on the ground . suddenly pain grasped his heart and his eyes were filled with tears . he walked towards his lover's body and the closer he got he could see something on his face . that was an oxygen mask. " what the hell? " he thought

" when I got to you it wasn't too late I was able to revive him "

The doctor said with a voice full of hope and kindness . jack turned to him and gave him an amazed and unbelieving look . he didn't say anything . sob had choked his throat . his tears started falling as he was down on his knees to hold Ianto in a close embrace . he looked up at the doctor and said

-" how … how did you … how is this possible ?"

At that moment Ianto opened his eyes slowly . Jack couldn't believe it this must be a dream . was it possible ? for the first time in his life he wasn't going to lose the one he loved . jack looked down at Ianto . he looked confused . slowly jack removed the mask and looked at Ianto with a big bright smile .

"Jack ? … wha happened ? … where are we ? … is this … is this the Tardis ?" Ianto said as he sounded amazed and confused

"shhh … it's alright …you're alright " said jack as he placed his finger on Ianto's lips .

Ianto smiled and Jack smiled back and placed a small kiss on his lips .

" hey Ianto you know something " said Jack and hesitated for a moment so he could get Ianto interested at what he was going to say.

" I Love You too" Jack said as he was smiling and crying out of endless happiness that he felt and he waited for Ianto to answer

" really? "

"yes"

Ianto smiled and brought his head higher so he could kiss Jack . Jack kissed him back . and that was a heated kiss full of love and emotion between the two men that seemed to be able to love each other forever . after that jack looked up at the doctor who was smiling at him and said

"thank you doctor " as he held Ianto so close to himself . he was never going to let this man go .


End file.
